Crónicas Hatake: Juegos de Niños
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: ¿Qué torturas habrá de soportar Pakkun con la nueva generación de Hatakes? KakaSaku


**Summary:** ¿Qué torturas habrá de soportar Pakkun con la nueva generación de Hatakes?

**Disclaimer:** Si Naruto y sus personajes fueran de mi propiedad, estarían leyendo esta historia en el manga o viéndola en el anime, y no en este magnífico santuario para los fanáticos fiqueros.

Vale. No es el fic que prometí con Sakumo adolescente y mellizos prepuber. Estoy trabajando en eso, pero es difícil pensar cuando te estás golpeando la cabeza contra la pared en busca de ideas.

...

Quizá debería revisar mi método creador.

* * *

Crónicas Hatake.

**Juegos de Niños.**

Sakumo se inclinó hacia delante y realizó los sellos de su recién aprendido jutsu por debajo de la mesa.

Un suave "puff", una nubecilla de humo y Pakkun hizo su aparición.

Los tres hermanos Hatake intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se apresuraron a echarle sus anguilas a la parrilla al pequeño perro.

-¿Ya se acabaron su comida? –inquirió la madre de rosada cabellera entrando en la cocina, seguida por el padre de cabello plateado y rebelde.

-Sí –contestaron los tres al unísono, mostrándole los platos vacíos a su madre.

-¿Podemos comer postre? –inquirió Sakumo.

-Claro –respondió Sakura, distraída por un curioso ruidito similar al que hace la gente cuando mastica con la boca abierta-. ¿Qué es ese sonido?

-No lo sé, mamá –respondió su primogénito mientras, rápido y veloz, sacaba el helado del congelador y huía de la cocina seguido por sus hermanos, cada uno blandiendo una cuchara en la mano.

El sospechoso sonido guió a Sakura hasta debajo de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué hace Pakkun aquí?!

¡Sakumo!

-¿Pakkun está aquí? –exclamó el chico desde la estancia-. ¡Genial! ¿Quieres helado, Pakkun?

El perro refunfuñó y se puso de pie.

-Más vale que no sepa como las anguilas… -gruñó al tiempo que salía de la cocina.

-¡Kakashi! –llamó la mujer en busca de apoyo.

-Niños, no hagan eso –contestó Hatake maquinalmente, sin despegar el ojo del libro, aparecido en ausencia de sus retoños-. Puede que la comida de su madre no sea deliciosa; en realidad, ni siquiera es comestible, pero es muy nutritiva… Y supongo que eso debe de valer… _algo_… -. Miró lo que había en su plato-. ¿Quieres más anguilas, Pakkun?

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-o-o-o-

Sakura fruncía el seño mientras admiraba las obras de arte que sus amados vástagos habían plasmado en las paredes de la casa.

Al decirles que dejarán de pintar en el piso y consiguieran papel, ella no se estaba refiriendo a las paredes…

Una imagen de toda la familia bastó para suavizar su semblante y arrancarle una sonrisa… Y aunque realmente no se trataba más que de garabatos con más parecido a un incendio forestal de colores que a personas en cualquier extensión de la palabra, la mujer no tuvo problemas para reconocerse a si misma, a su esposo y a sus amados niños en el trazo de la manita de dos años y medio.

A los ojos de una madre, era un excelente trabajo.

Se escuchó un tremendo estruendo en el patio y segundos más tardes Pakkun atravesaba las paredes de la sala. Un instante después apareció Sakumo, shuriken en mano, entrando del mismo modo.

-¡No huyas, Pakkun! –gritó el niño-. ¡Estamos entrenando!

-¡Aléjate de mí, pequeño maniaco! –exclamó el perrito sin mirar atrás.

Bestia y humano saltaron por piso, techo y paredes, dejando un rastro de pisadas lodosas a su paso. El pequeño ninja arrojaba sus cuchillas con maestría tal, que le habría dado certeramente a un oponente más grande, menos ágil, más lento y menos peludo; como por ejemplo retratos, cojines, muebles, libros de medicina, figuras decorativas y un enorme, costoso y horripilante reloj regalo de Gai (que nadie extrañaría).

Finalmente la pareja consiguió el efecto de devastación de un huracán durante un terremoto (tan difícil como es de conseguir) y perro y niño decidieron seguir repartiendo dicha y alegría por el resto de la casa, por lo que salieron de la sala a través de la pared que Sakura había estado observando embelesada, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el recibidor.

-¡¡¡Sakumo!!! –vociferó la joven madre a todo pulmón.

-¡Juego! –chilló la vocecita de Haruko. Sus pisadas se escucharon a toda velocidad en dirección a la zona de desastre.

-¡_Io_ juego! –proclamó Satoshi yendo en pos de sus melliza.

-¡Pido ser con los enanos malignos!

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!!

-¡Perdón! –contestó la voz del shinobi a toda velocidad-. ¡Pido ser con los gemelos!

-¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!

Un sonido proveniente del vestíbulo indicó que la lámpara había dejado de existir.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de su casa con la perspectiva de toda una semana libre de misiones mientras se recuperaba de una horrible herida de guerra (una muñeca rota al enfrentarse con el temible seguro a prueba de niños que custodiaba el mueble más preciado de todo el hogar Hatake: el armario que encerraba la colección más completa de Icha-Icha en toda la Aldea de la Hoja y probablemente de todo el País del Fuego).

Una risa infantil lo atrajo al cuarto de los más pequeños.

El ninja copión se acercó furtivamente y escuchó con atención. Aparentemente sus hijos estaban jugando a "la comidita" y eso solamente podía significar malas noticias…

Resignado, Kakashi descorrió la puerta de un tirón…

Y suspiró aliviado al ver que, en esta ocasión, no era el pequeño Satoshi quien yacía sentado en el suelo, luciendo un hermoso vestido y un sombrero floreado.

-¡Pero qué lindo te ves, "Pattun"! –exclamó el jounnin, brazos cruzados y recargándose en el marco de la puerta-. ¡Ese guardarropa realmente resalta tu sonrisa!

-Cierra la boca, Hatake –refunfuñó el perro, enseñando los dientes.

Haruko tomó otro pastelillo y se lo metió en la boca al ninja canino.

El pug masticó y tragó a toda velocidad.

-¿_Tieres_ galyeta, _Pattun_? –preguntó Haruko, metiéndole una enorme galleta con chispas en el hocico antes de recibir respuesta.

-Si sigues comiendo tanto, "Pattun", tendremos que rodarte y engrasar la puerta para sacarte del cuarto –comentó el Copy-Ninja.

-¿Sabes qué, Kakashi? No me importa –declaró el perro, relamiéndose-. Mientras Haruko-chan me dé esta comida y no esa bazofia con la que tú me alimentas, no me importa si acabo como ese gordo gato amante de la lasagna.

-Lo que tú digas –suspiró el de melena plateada, viendo como su hija le embutía una enorme empanada al diminuto pug.

El negro ojo de Sharingan Kakashi se desvió hacia la perfectamente bien surtida exposición de manjares que su pequeña había organizado en el suelo.

-Dime, Haruko-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

Un bramido llegó desde el piso inferior.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ EN LA COCINA?!

El ninja de pelo plateado suspiró lentamente.

-Un día se estos, mi preciosa Haruko-chan, tendrás que enseñarle a tu querido padre a abrir esos seguros.

La pequeña sonrió abiertamente mientras trataba de embutir un pastel de al menos doce kilos dentro de un perrito que hasta hacía veintitrés minutos no llegaba a pesar cuatro y medio.

-o-o-o-

-Sakumo-chan… -llamó Sakura subiendo las escaleras con un haz de ropa y un costurero-. Ven aquí; necesito arreglar tu ropa para mañana.

Antes de que la dedicada madre pudiera dar un paso más, se abrió una de las puertas, apenas una rendija, y lo que parecía ser un grande y gordo gusano momificado salió arrastrándose de su habitación.

La extraña criatura siguió reptando hasta llegar a su lado; una vez allí, tomó impulso y se arrojó por las escaleras.

_Thump__ Bamp. Whamp. ¡Auch!_ Se escucharon los golpes apagados del gusano al caer por las escaleras.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió por completo, dando paso libre a Satoshi, enredado en una enorme bata blanca; el infante miró a todos lados, consternado.

-Mami, ¿_do'de sta Pattun_?

-Satoshi-chan… -suspiró la mujer-. ¿Has estado jugando con mis cosas otra vez?

-No-oo –contestó el pequeño, tratando de ocultar el estetoscopio en su espalda.

-o-o-o-

Sobre el piso de la sala, los tres infantes del restablecido clan Hatake habían acomodado sus futones y dormían plácidamente.

Pakkun, en medio de los gemelos, intentaba dormir, cosa que no era fácil con Haruko jalándole las orejas en sueños y con el pie de Satoshi firmemente puesto sobre su cara.

El pug suspiró resignado, dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela.

Sakumo se removió y se sentó en su futón, con la mirada más adormilada de lo normal. Bostezó y se talló los ojos con las manos. Miró a Pakkun y, muy cuidadosamente para no despertar al dúo del terror, lo libró de las fraternales demostraciones de "cariño".

Jaló al perrito y lo acomodó a su lado; lo arropó con la cobija y volvió a acostarse.

-Buenas noches, Pakkun –musitó el niño, antes de volver a caer rendido.

El canino permaneció en silencio, escuchando la respiración suave y regular de los niños y el sonido de los grillos en pleno concierto nocturno.

Lentamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

-Tal vez –susurró el perro antes de quedarse dormido-, los cachorros de Kakashi y de esa mujer gritona no son tan malos después de todo.


End file.
